All27: Hidden Thoughts
by Orange-y27
Summary: what does everyone think about tsuna? as their friend,boss, idol or...lover? read to find out. requests are accepted. All27. this started out as mukuro's hidden thought but i decided to continue so... this is it! rating may change...
1. Chapter 1: 6927

I, Rokudo Mukuro had and always be thought of as a traitor by others

A cold-hearted liar whose wish is to destroy humanity

I myself believed myself as such

That is, until I met this boy they call Sawada Tsunayoshi

Such an interesting boy he is

I have never seen such strong determination in eyes of creatures as him

I wished to have fun and play with his mind more until he broke

To see as how far a puny human's mind can go before insanity strikes

But no, I instead discovered that impure and dark as I am

Cannot hold on long to stare, be with yet with such a person who's as pure and untainted as

The Tenth Vongola Boss

I admit my defeat without spite for I am not such a prideful person like the monkey boss

In the group they call the 'Varia'

As I close my eyes as the ruthless mafia keepers dragged me to put in their merciless prison preparing

For my everlasting slumber where I am sure that even death won't follow me-

Though at the same time, paying a heavy price

I heard a call, "WAIT, What're you doing?"

Ah. Tsunayoshi, you surprised me

Even though I had made such terrible things to you and your friends-

You're still worried about what will happen to me? Kufufufu—all I know is that it won't be nothing light

And then there was this time when your father, Sawada Iemitsu—was it? Oh, yes.

He asked me to be your mist guardian

I don't know what the hell a mist guardian is but I agreed

If this meant that I can see your bright eyes once again

and feel that unexplainable thrill that goes and down my spine-

and, isn't it the whole point? To pass the time? Yes, that's it. To pass the time and nothing else

but yet—

when the battle with the arcobaleno finished and I now won the possession of the be damned ring

I can't help but let my heart turn mellow due to your sweet angelic voice say, "i-in any case—

Th-thank you,"

NO! it can't be. It's just that it's my first time being thanked to THAT'S why!

Yet—I can't even turn my back on this weird feeling. This is very alien to me…

But—I won't even deny that this is a wonderful feeling

Days and months passed by in my watery cell

The same ruthless bandaged faces passed by my prison to check on me

And finally—FINALLY!

Came to terms with this alienated feeling of mine

And with simple words—simple words my dear mafia boss;

"_free me of my prison and you will be mine—and in return, I will be your ally,"_

You'll finally grasp my true nature:

Your sweet and kind nature has changed my perceptions,

Though nothing will make me change my mind that this world is full of ugliness and spite

I discovered that there are still some things that are worth living for in this disgusting world, my dear mafia boss—

And that is you—

_I love you with all my being, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun_


	2. Chapter 2: X27

Hello? Hello? Anybody reading this shit? XDD you've got to be sick.

Okay, I swear I'm going crazy. Nah, just kidding.

I was going to update on my other story but remembered this one that I posted and realized how much of an idiot I looked like when I said it was going to be a multi-chapter when there's only one chapter. I procrastinated some more and I guess I couldn't find an excuse not to do it now… so here it is. My OTP ever, X27.

I know that this one's much much longer than the 6927 one. So I feel a little guilty and decided to do another chapter dedicated to 6927— someday XDD

Disclaimer: I don't know KHR. Stop rubbing it in. all rights go to akira amano.

Warnings: sorry for the sucky chapter. Because even I as a writer get mental blank in the middle of writing stuff and tend to write suckier events. Any spelling/ grammatical errors, I'm telling you to ignore it. I'm too lazy to have to change it. *gets shot* okay, fine. Tell me any mistakes and I'll fix it.

On with the story.

"_Ara, bossu… what are you staring— oh! Isn't that Tsu-chan? Ehh.. I always see him in that garden patch of his under that scorching sun. Such a waste really. I rarely see people with a perfect complexion nowadays… He looks so happy though— I wonder why? I wouldn't be smiling when all those yucky things get stuck under my nails…" Lussuria trailed off as he looked back and forth between the two , which was already glaring at him— __**hard**__. The assassin didn't seem to notice, instead, he squealed in delight and looked as if he was going to have an orgasm right then and there, "Ahh.. such young love! Bossu, What do you think is the best part about Tsu—" _

_That had been the last straw, Xanxus threw the half empty bottle at the man whose head missed by inches. Lussuria sweatdropped as he hurried out the repeatedly abused door of the varia leader's office. But before he finally left, Lussuria oh so carelessly dropped a bomb, "Before I go… I'd like to ask a question. Have you ever thought about confessing?" with that said, Lussuria hurriedly ran out of the room._

Xanxus was in rage. Not the one he usually has— this rage is on another level. Something in him wanted to rip the shit out of his gay subordinate. Don't get him wrong, he feels that emotion in him everyday but this one is burning in a fiercer way. If only that damned useless shit of a subordinate of his didn't start that fucking one- sided conversation, his mind wouldn't have had to put up this internal battle.

He would totally prefer to be brooding in his seat while nursing a shot of whiskey instead of reassuring his fucking place.

...0

He hated and blamed the brat for everything.

If only he didn't exist, Xanxus wouldn't have had to be shunted to the side to be below the boss' seat.

If only the brat wasn't born under the line of the first boss the ring should have been his.

If only the shitty brat didn't have to smile so often that it gets under his skin then his list of people to rip apart didn't have to be that long.

If only HE doesn't have to be so friendly and soft, Xanxus wouldn't have to feel the urge retch every so now and then.

IF ONLY THE DAMNED SHITTY RUNT OF A BOSS DIDN'T HAVE TO BE IN THE WAY… he _Xanxus _ wouldn't have to suffer the shame of being inferior to anyone.

After downing 2 bottles of wine, Xanxus had somehow calmed down.

He attempted to arrange his thoughts again.

He hated the brat, check.

He wanted the brat into pieces, check.

He… He….. what now?

Xanxus was in a stupor, he had never EVER ran out of ideas. Maybe that's because his thoughts had always been in disarray. Never connecting to one another, never making any sense. That's why he never tried to come to a point. It was always do it then ask later… and it would always will. That's why his state was never meant to be arranged and in order. Because if he ever did, he'll only go round and round, and soon after, he'll get so pissed he'd just toss away the idea altogether. The question is, why is the issue with the Decimo not trashed yet?

This added more to Xanxus' rage. Nothing had ever been able to make him think for so long, and yet, how did that brat make him get his thoughts in order?

He hated him, right.

He hated _every fiber of his being._

Xanxus looked out his window again, ah, the bastard was still tending to his shitty flowers. He can't understand it. Just where in seven hells would you find a damned mafia boss _gardening?_

Years had passed ever since their battle when Nono told him that the cowardly runt was finally ready to take his place. He made a face that clearly said, "Who the fuck do you think you're kidding?" look. The old fart sighed and reasoned with him that, "Tsunayoshi- kun has grown a lot in these past years, he had gone through a lot of battles even in the future. You should know it Xanxus. Uni showed it to you,"

Xanxus wanted to spit at the old fart's face, honestly, the scrawny little brat, strong? Hah! Don't make me laugh. Even in the future he looks like a shrimp to me. But he had been wrong. he had to keep his mouth from hanging when he saw the brat. There were a lot of changes. And Xanxus didn't like changes.

This was different though. He still had that girly looking frame but it seemed to be tougher. His eyes were still relatively large but it seemed to be narrowed and have lost some of its naivety, brightness and innocence. His jaw line had finally started to take some form of shape and he noticed that he grew a few inches since their last meeting. "probably hit puberty already, " he mused. But the way he acted made Xanxus' eye twitch when he realized that he had just complimented (in a way) a trash. His movements are still as soft as ever and still jumped a few feet whenever he was surprised. Xanxus walked out for the sake of not trying to kill so early in the week.

A week had passed ever since that fateful moment. And only a few people had noticed the change in Xanxus. One of them being Squalo, who noticed that their boss was less pissy than usual. When he asked what the fuck was wrong, he earned a lovely bottle aimed for his head. Actually, anything that happened to be in Xanxus' hands at the time. Second had been the hard- ass baby, Reborn. The arcobaleno had been looking at him funnily these days and been suspecting things. Not that he had to suspect anything though, Xanxus irritatingly thought. Another one was the pet of the current boss. Like Reborn, that annoying lap dog of the brat had been looking at him funnily whenever he barged through the doors of his precious Tenth when he submitted a report of his mission. Actually, that had been natural, but he really can't stand _looks. _nobody ever tries to look at him; a glare sent their way and they're off. And lastly, it's the brat himself. Xanxus knows that the runt's been suspecting something too. He knows whenever he catches those chocolate orbs staring at him too openly for his comfort. And it never fails to creep the shit out of him.

"What the fuck are you staring for?" he asks irritatingly. The brat blushes for some reason he shall never know then replies, "a-ano, is there anything bothering you, Xanxus?" as he reached for his hand in concern. Xanxus just glares, his right hand still being held by those soft hands. He quickly snatched his hand away when he felt something weird in his system. And with a final glare, he left the room, his stomps heard through out the whole headquarters. What Xanxus didn't know when he turned around the corner was the sad and longingness laced in Decimo's eyes.

Xanxus still can't understand it and he doubts that he ever will. He now sees the Sawada brat more than what was usual even though the brat's destinations and whereabouts haven't changed at all. The damn shark babbled about how his shitty boss was fucking in love with the head boss. He sent him to the hospital for three months for that.

Him? In love? That's fucking bullshit. He had known no love and he's never going to give any, not even when hell would freeze over.

He doesn't know why the brat kept bugging him whenever he saw him.

"Xanxus! How was your mission? Do you have any injuries? Was the trip okay? "

The fucking brat's always like that, Xanxus thought irritatingly.

He would grunt back grudgingly and as always, stomp his way out without looking back.

But what he did notice was that his grunts and snarls at the brat had somehow through a fucking miracle, had lost some of it's bite. There were even times when he'd just go out without the usual tremors(i.e. threatening followed by sighs of the Vongola boss, the land quaking steps he took etc.)

He hated and blamed the brat for everything. The way the little squirt would try to pry his life open from the ragged barriers he'd been placing over it for the past few years. The thing he'd been wanting to puke all over though was whenever he'd helplessly let his tongue run off as he pleased nowadays whenever the Sawada kid asked. He hated the way his life of closure was being invaded into. He felt unguarded, helpless and all that pathetic stuff. But at the same time… he felt that all this prying wasn't all too bad.

He was able to let out his pent- up anger and all that shit he never bothered to dig up again. He had expected Sawada to blow a fucking fuse in the middle of his ranting and tell him to shut the fuck up and get out. but fortunately he didn't (Xanxus would have blasted the brains out of him if he complained anyway. Especially when Decimo had been the one to start the conversation.)

Months had passed ever since that fateful day and Xanxus found himself hating that "Sawada Tsunayoshi" more and more. Hence it was for another reason now. He found himself so embarrassed when he had finally sorted out the jumbled fuck in his mind.

It had no longer been,

"_I hate him with every fiber of my being_

_I want to shred his fucking body and break him limb from limb_

_I want him and his shitty guardians to disappear._

_Oh, god. Why can't he just fucking __**DIE **__already?"_

All of that had been replaced with,

"_I hate him for bothering me_

_I hate him for being so friendly to me_

_I hate him for making me say thank you to him for listening_

_I hate him for smiling at me_

_I hate him since he had somehow forced me to find some respect for him_

_I—"_

Xanxus sighed as he cut himself off his mental ranting. He had been surprised when one day he thought of what reasons he could muster to hate the brat when he found himself face to face with a different sense of hate before him. Instead of the hate that had been always laced with a killing intent. This one's been demoted to mild annoyance and actually, grudging _love? _ He turned his eyes to the usual spot they would rest on the window where he would usually spot Sawada being oh so fucking merry with his shitty flowers. But what he didn't expect was the weary look on his face as he slowly stood up to clean himself up. Xanxus glanced at his always-glared- at watch. It was early for Sawada to go back already. Usually, he would take about five hours talking and _giggling _down there before his stiff cloud guardian would have to drag him by his collar to do the paper work that he always groaned at.

Suddenly something clicked in his mind that completed the really annoying puzzle that had started months ago he kept on postponing on finished. What he saw, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to shit or look away without comment. The only way to know was to test it.

Whatever he was going to test, he wanted it _now._

_I hate him for bothering me_

_I hate him for being so friendly to me_

_I hate him for making me say thank you to him for listening_

_I hate him for smiling at me_

_I hate him since he had somehow forced me to find some respect for him_

_I—_

The sentence was once again cut off as he slammed open the door rather hard (no surprise). It was so sudden that he saw a small glimpse of Sawada's miserable face. But that was quickly replaced with the usual bouncy and goody- goody one when he saw the one who broke his door to its hinges. But Xanxus wasn't about to be fooled.

"Xanxus! Um.. do you need anything? Oh— are you going to submit a—" Sawada was fumbling with all those shitty reports the thrashes were giving him trying to get them organized. "Fuck that," Xanxus smirked.

"Eh?"

Xanxus trudged forward closing the distance between them. Closer and closer. Until their faces were just centimeters apart.

"Xanxus..?" asked the tentative boss. "Shut up," was the only reply as he leaned forward to capture his victim's lips. The younger one complied as they continued their heated kiss for the next few seconds.

"I'm so happy," Tsuna breathed as they split up to breathe. "I thought I was doing something wrong… you always seemed to look at me with all hate in the world. But then I thought I saw some improvements when I tried to get to know you better. But then I thought that you might have been getting more and more angrier I got so depressed—"

Xanxus glared, "Didn't I already tell you to shut the fuck up?" that's what's been said but what Tsuna could see was so much more.

That's the nature of Xanxus; harsh, straightforward, rough and unmerciful. But somehow, that Sawada Tsunayoshi had burned a hole somewhere in his barriers and just as mercilessly turned his world around. He thought of this as his mind formed another evil plan. With a smirk, he alarmed _his _Tsunayoshi as he leaned forward once more. "W-w-wha—?" Tsuna stuttered. "I'm going to make pay for making me think too much Tsunayoshi," Xanxus smirked for the umpteenth time.

"Eh? W-wait… HIII!" it was going to be a long night.

_I hate him for bothering me_

_I hate him for being so friendly to me_

_I hate him for making me say thank you to him for listening_

_I hate him for smiling at me_

_I hate him since he had somehow forced me to find some respect for him_

_I hate him for making me fall madly in love with him_


	3. Chapter 3: G27

_**He had always watched over Sawada Tsunayoshi. **_

_**It was his obligation as his great-great-great-grandfather.**_

_**But why does it seem sinful?**_

_**Had he not watched over his other predecessors? While he did, none of them had been able to make his heart beat this fast… so how had this Sawada Tsunayoshi done it oh- so- effortlessly?**_

G27G27G27G27G27G27G27G272G7

_Being the leader of the family that had been the foundation of the world's most powerful people, it had not been a surprise that that person also took control in limbo, where Flames of the highest purity are given the freedom to supervise those who go through the lake and take in those that seem worthy of receiving eternal power._

G27G27G27G27G27G27G27G272G7

_The current holder of the position had decided to finally let go and turn over a fresh leaf by finally going through the lake, and it had also by chance that Giotto also decided that it's time to let go of his life and let Ricardo, the second boss, act on what is best for Vongola._

_Those that had been taken in by the former leader talked out how worried they are that nobody is worthy enough of replacing the throne. No leader means that there would be disputes and arguments among themselves; the peace of limbo that they all worked so hard for would be gone just like an oblivious dream. When they had chanced by Giotto who was about to cross the lake, they overlooked him as an ordinary person… until they got near and had almost been blinded by Giotto's flame. They saw him as an inspiration and practically begged him to hear their pleas._

Giotto sighed as he remembered that time wherein the flame keepers had tried their very…. best to convince him. It had been a good thing for them that he allowed them to take him for a quick stroll away from the lake to explain what they really wanted. Because if he had let them finish just when he's a mere inch from the shore, he would have gladly swan dived right into it.

Seriously. They want him to be their leader? If it would have been an ordinary day, Giotto would gladly accept the offer or at least think about it. But on the time they asked him… not so much. Not meaning that he hated being relied on by his family but because he had longed for a life where he would finally find eternal peace and he didn't have to worry about lives being taken away for every wrong move he makes. He wanted to get a life aside from being a mafia boss. And what he didn't expect was to be asked to retain his power and hold control over people's lives again. Worse is, he'd be more responsible for lives to be lost because of his decision.

He would have downright refused and went on his way, until he heard the reason why they needed a new leader pronto. And Giotto, being who he was, wasn't able to refuse and had second thoughts himself about going already. "Besides," he thought "with this, I'll still be able to look over Vongola"

And truly, under Ricardo's rule, Vongola had much more progressed than what its founder had wished for… and it didn't stop there. As the generations passed by, more and more fear, respect and utter devotion was inflicted to those who were under it. Usually, for someone who started something and see it bloom to its fullest would be unexplainably happy, but in Giotto's case; he felt more and more disgusted to what his family came to be every time it rises up while tearing up thousands of life in its wake… And that was when he started waiting.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana_

_Resides in Namimori, Japan together with his mother_

_Excels in absolutely nothing and has no depicted future_

_Barely noticeable and is remarkably clueless_

Giotto sighed as he rubbed his temples in deep thought. He had once again reviewed this young boy's biological profile and found nothing special. If anything, he would have totally skipped over this boy as nothing if he didn't happen to be his great-great-great-grandfather. Giotto face palmed as he realized that fact. "_Oh no… This just makes worse,"_ Giotto thought to himself.

Giotto watched Tsuna as he started his daily routine. Firstly, having to get off the bed the… _unusual _ way, meaning, either being dragged off or falling off. He would panic and give off a soft shriek when he would see the time on the repeatedly abused alarm clock by his bed-side table. After that little pandemonium, he would rush to the washroom only to find it occupied by his right hand man's sister, Bianchi. He would see him blushing to no end and then stutter out incomprehensible apologies as he stumbled out the door; the older woman would just shake her head in amusement at the young boss' antics. He would then, right after getting dressed(which made Giotto unusually queasy) he would then get his breakfast stolen by the infants of the house. Giving up, he would run as fast as he can to his school barely being able to slide past his classroom's doors one minute after the bell… then starts more of his problems.

Giotto shook his head. This mere act of watching over the juvenile boss was making him shake his head, sigh and face palm more than when he was alive. Actually, he _had _a choice in the first place. He just as well leave this sad excuse of a boss in the dumps instead of enduring frustration. That had been the thing in the first place right? If left the boss now, Vongola would have more chances of taking the fall. And without Vongola, more lives could prosper… just like what he dreamt it would be. But whatever excuse he makes to cover himself up, he still couldn't make an acceptable excuse for him not to stop wanting to continue to see him develop.

Though the best (and at the same time, the worst) thing he could come up with was that as the first boss, it was his very _obligation_ to watch over his predecessors… right?

THIS! This was it! After all these years of watching over a seemingly hopeless person… the last thing he would expect was for said person to be the key to his wish.

The words, "I will wipe out the Vongola myself!"

He had to admit, he was truly taken aback… from such a seemingly helpless and frail person, these words doesn't fit such personality.

He was undeniably speechless, that he could see from the look Ricardo gave him when he didn't speak at once. It was a look that totally said, " you look like a total idiot"

Well, for once, he finally accepted the fact that he couldn't say something to counter it.

He finally organized his thoughts, and the moment he announces this, there would be no more turning back. Fine, let Ricardo call him a fool. Let Alaude pass by then strangle him with the use of his infamous handcuffs. Make G smack him for even thinking of such a thing.

Giotto may have done a lot of shit in the past that made him think of himself as naïve. But this decision, he was sure, this decision would give him no regrets.

They would understand one day, he mentally amended. Maybe in their next life... or the life after that. They would finally discover that one thing that made a fool out of Giotto.

As a boss of Vongola, he always got what he wanted whenever he asked for it and he still treated them all the same after. But this is different. This was the first time somebody completed his wish without him verbally announcing it, moreover, it being done in a way that went beyond his expectations.

Yes, he knew it was sinful. He knew it wasn't becoming of someone like him. He knew it was something that cannot be. But yet, he would still continue waiting… hence, this waiting is now for a different reason.

He _would _wait, that was a promise. If he was able to endure hundreds of years waiting for his dream to be materialized, what more compared to waiting for Sawada Tsunayoshi to finally cross over the lake?

Yes, he would wait for Sawada Tsunayoshi, the one person who was able to make his heart beat faster than anyone before.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay, stop the madness. hi guys :D I know, I know.. A/N should have been on top.. but so what? I already wrote about half of this short (sucky)story before I realized that I had shit to rant :D ahaha.. anyways, I'm not about to go back up there and risk losing ¼ of what I had put in so far due to ignorance (been there and I'm not about to do it again ).

So anywaaaaay… did you enjoy this chapter? G27? Ha. Nvm. Next up would be 1827. And it would come in a veeeery long time. I don't even know when I would start on it. Procrastination is bliss. ^_^ haha.

Sorry for those who had to endure me and my endless laughter AND smilies :D

Nekokratik: thanks for the review don't worry, R27 would be coming after 1827  
StupidNightZombie: shut up :P ahha. O, basta yan na next :p  
Heartless35: haha, really? Thanks. :D well, here's another chapter for you :3


	4. Chapter 4: 1827

A/N:  
Uhh, hai? So yeah. I'm not dead. I'm just a lazy ass, heh. Here's some 1827 for you all who added this story to their alerts and favorites list. Yeah, it's pretty damn short (and distasteful) for something which took about a year to complete. I don't know what pairing to do next. Leave your thoughts and suggestions in a review and I'll see if I can work on it (Please keep in mind that this is a collection of all27 one-shots so only pairings with Tsuna would be put into consideration ^^).

* * *

He stood by the window of his office. It was the first day of school, and with him having finished reading the reports placed on his table, he turned to look at the window behind his chair.

And as he saw a certain head at the pavement outside his window, he reverted his gaze back to the files he was reading and quietly smirked to himself, " Sawada Tsunayoshi eh… let's see if you're worth biting to death"

Little may the boy know it but Hibari had been watching his every move… and Hibari himself didn't even know why he did so.

At first, he meant to just look at him whenever he happened to pass by the boy. But slowly, as each day passed, he couldn't understand it… but had those encounters been alarmingly more than before?

When he had first noticed it, he thought it was just pure coincidental fate until he saw that he was also what you would say "getting closer" (he was too disgusted to say it). He noticed it the time when he had met the baby. It seemed that the Sawada Tsunayoshi that caught his attention was somehow affiliated with the weird infant.

Actually, Hibari himself didn't know why or _how _the herbivore caught his attention. Usually, he just passed by his kind and sometimes beating them up just for something to do.

_Seriously, __**HOW.**_

It hadn't been a question to him, it was more like a demand. And when he demands, it is certainly better to give him what he wanted before chaos ensued. Fortunately, he got it.

It had been the time when him and his cronies had that encounter at the reception room. And of course, being Hibari Kyoya, almost no one is capable to stand up to him. Sure, there were those who had the guts and strength to keep up with him for a while but it was rare. And rare as it is, just by putting in more to what he usually exerts, they fall to their knees. _Boring…_

But that… that herbivore.. he had been unique. He initially thought that he was merely one of the rare stock but he was mistaken. After he had thought that he had already given enough damage so that the boy couldn't move… he did.

The seemingly quiet herbivore moved quite fast to land a blow to him, but being himself, he was easily able to evade the blow and make a counter attack which should have been the death of the herbivore.

…but it was blown off again.

And instead of being a little pissed to have his calculations proven wrong, Hibari smiled.

His smile was a proof of the carnal lust for blood coursing through his veins as he came face to face with the herbivore— no, this young boy had gotten rid of his herbivore trait and was showing the trait of a carnivore in the making.

And that was what made him smile.

Hibari absently noted the look the weird infant was shooting at him all throughout the fight as he chose to fully focus at the newly discovered treasure before him. At that very short moment when their faces were a mere inches away he saw the passion in the… carnivore's eyes. A passion he was quite familiar with.

A passion to tear and destroy.

* * *

The same passion was the only thing pushing him to remain in the lone forest. He took a deep breath as the wind ruffled his hair as his cold dark eyes surveyed the black coffin at his feet. The plan to bring back the Sawada Tsunayoshi from the past was a failure. The bullet that was especially prepared for the gunning down of the Tenth Boss of Vongola was not fired. And that confirmed the fears of his guardians.

Decimo is truly dead.

Hibari felt his eyes strain from the memory as he repeatedly denied that this was not of his concern. He was the only guardian that this herbivore turned carnivore told this plan about. He knew that the only man he regarded as an equal… the only one to whom he paid attention to was making an extremely risky gamble.

And he did not intervene.

Was he supposed to feel guilty? No, Hibari Kyoya never felt guilty.

He continued to survey the coffin. He was absolutely certain that this would not benefit him in any way as he stared at it with a cold heart. Though there was a small part of himself which _pined _to see a small sign of movement. To sense life inside the coffin. That the plan was not a fluke and went successfully.

That he had not lost Sawada Tsunayoshi.

But to no avail. He turned sharply on his heel and started to walk in the opposite direction with a single intent on his mind.

Hibari Kyoya is not an emotional person. He is definitely not sad. Nor guilty. Nor angry.

He's just… himself. The usual Hibari on his way to seek out blood. With the same passion as the one he deemed worthy. The one who can turn from a sickeningly harmless herbivore to an instant blood lusty carnivore. The thought that he will never get to see that transition was sufficient to make his mind run wild as his inner carnivore woke up from deep within.

He was going to skin Millefiore alive.

Was he getting revenge for Sawada Tsunayoshi? No. He was getting revenge for himself.

Revenge for taking away from him the only person who could tolerate him. The only one who can satiate him. The only one who can catch up with him.

The only one he is willing to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
